


I hunger for you

by LovelessRaven



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, sebashie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelessRaven/pseuds/LovelessRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles that will include the canon verse<br/>and all possible AU's, with SebaCiel of course!<br/>Hope you will enjoy, <br/>and leave a comment one or two<br/>since I must know if you even<br/>like my writing ^^~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

      A warm afternoon was about to end, the golden rays of sunlight that playing were with the green grass slowly was hiding behind the hills and trees, kissing goodbye greenery and every stone which supported the massive Mansion. The play of night was about to unfold, hidden by the curtains drawn together, to hold a secret to themselves as a pair of mismatched eyes meet ruby red.

      Clad in black as midnight itself, the butler of once proud Phantomhive estate entered, not waiting for a ‘come in’ or approval of any other kind. Already on the king sized bed waited the young mortal boy, dressed in his white nightwear and nothing else, only the covers providing some kind of warmth for the small body of his. While carnelian hues searched for the well-known blue and amethyst, the owner of them only waved his hand whilst still glued they were stubbornly to a document resting neatly on those pale thighs.

      “Young Master, did you not have enough work and reading for today? Besides it is getting late and you should at least lit a candle so that your eyes would not get too strained in this darkness, also I brought you your tea.”Letting the cup rest on a small table next to the bed, the said butler decided to stand beside the quiet human, observing him after setting a smaller sized candle up for him. The flame flickered, illuminating the room and Earl himself. Dancing upon the frowning facade, brushing tenderly over every dimple and curve of it, kissing the silk like skin with its glow. Then they the precious jewels finally lifted, revealing the deepest ocean and most beautiful gem carrying the mark that this boy belonged to the demon

      “I am well aware of that Sebastian, and why should it be me the one doing so, this is a task for a buterl….you. Or did something change in the one hour you were away?”parted were the coral tinted lips. Like flower petals they were small and delicate, sweet and oh so tempting for Sebastian to be tasted and pierced by his teeth.

      As if the little noble could read his mind he smirked, stretching out his dainty legs so that now they were hanging from the bed, barely touching the ground. “How about I show you just where you belong, dog. Sit down by your Masters's feet as you should~”Such was the persona, this enigma of this vexing little imp.

      Yet the butler did as told, lowering himself down onto his knees, eyes never daring to leave the Earl.”Is this to your liking then?” he replied with mirthful tone, and tongue of a serpent not to be toyed with. Only slightly was the beast irritated by the fact that once again he was being compared to a mutt.

      “Well, I did not know that a dog able is to speak Sebastian. Let us try again shall we?”Ciel’s head tilted a bit to the side, the smirk never leaving his lips only widening as the power he held over this creature was displayed.”Is this, where you belong Sebastian?”

      Gritting his teeth the named demon could only release a smallest growl, how charming this creature could be honestly, pushing and pulling him at the same time. Nothing that occurred with this human was with boredom filled day no, it challenged him in ways no one else ever had done. And that made the century old devil shiver in delight, only this one soul was able to bring him down to his knees. Only this one boy would ever be his King.

"Woof.."

       “Very good. See if you are trained the right way then you are able to behave correctly. Such a good dog Sebastian. How about your Master rewards you with a treat?Is there something the mutt wishes of me?”The satisfaction was not hard to miss as it fluttered so freely over the grinning expression, amidst little glimmers of milky white teeth that played with the lower lip.

       “Woof….”This time Sebastian moved, letting his own long canine show underneath the thin line of lips. To ask if something was there which he desired, how ridiculous to do so. Of course he did, the eyes changing briefly to the vivid glow of magenta dancing around the narrow pupil shaped as that of a snake.

       “Oh I see, the pup wants to taste his Master’s lips?”No reply was given by the servant, only the fact that he inched closer to him made it clear.”Only this one, and nothing more Sebastian…I spoil you too much.”

       Another shudder, no matter how small, shook the demons frame. To be allowed doing so, he would go once again on all four and bark as a dog. But……..before lips could touch, and tongues dance in as many times before, the boy vanished. Into thin air as never he had been there, no trace and no sign that the Earl ever even put a foot inside the chamber. There it was that Sebastian leaned against a bed broken, sheets almost colored black . No walls surrounded him anymore, only ruins as far around the eye could reach.

        The sun rose again for him now, with all its glory and burning light. Making Sebastian bow his head, fingers clenched around the torn fabric he knew oh too well. “Once again you take him away from me….”The demon chuckled, almost as if madness had seized his soul and twisted it into a velvety tone.

  
      He was not here, not for years, hundred of years. Never had he wished to know how agonizing a day could become, how aching and craving for a meal was not the greatest form to torment a demon.   
No, he did not need to know, how this longing trapped him into a spiral of never ending nightmare now. Never again would the tantalizing voice reach his ears, never again a pair of dearest jewels look upon him……never again shall he taste those lips. That unique and bitter-sweet nectar, his ambrosia. It was now nothing more but a memory now, emerge only when all light was to case and stars came out to play.

Nothing more but a hallucination.  
But again and again, he would feed of it.  
Every time the darkness was to give back  
what light stole from him at day.

       When the day was to set a new pair of eyes would settle upon his frame, a new 'Mistress' to please while the foolish wish to destroy that what once she treasured the most. Many times had she ordered to drink from his lips, many times did the demon decline but to the order he had to hold, and oh, the expression which she had graced him with when 'his' name was uttered when a touch of hers made him shudder in delight. He had grinned and laughed, a delusion he feeds from thy have said, while them as well live inside of them.

      Long canine teeth glimmered in sunlight, the poor soul was taken with a force which made the Angels cring and the King of all demons smile. Bitter with a smallest hint of sweet it was, every moment of her life ended by her loyal servant of darkness which she asked to come forth when the delusion twisted was into a nightmare with no light.

     "Another one gone Sebastian eh? Your appetite sure faltered not since you have taken mine. Such a good boy, still picking up bones that your Master left behind."The moon once again illuminated the waste sky, a pair of Amethyst and Lapis Lazuli shimmering as most beautiful gems to be found. The sweet lips curled upwards again as the owner chuckled an engaging melody for him, legs swaying up and down as the 'butler' bowed and lowered down onto his knee. "One hundred soul...and none alike yours...such a tease you are little one. But I shall find it, the little piece of you which I left behind, I shall find it and groom it back to life..." and the madness which will unfold again, will shake the ground of the new age.

                                                                                                    _"My King....until the final checkmate..."_


	2. Bliss of blue and black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I tried to write from Ciel’s point, it is harder than I thought…)

* * *

 

     Still I feel the ghost of his hot breath beneath my skin, still I do hear the vexatious whispers falling from his lips  into my ear for he has perfected this role through centuries or more; yet I know how he pains to see my mouth utter same to his damned core. He knows,  that devil definitely does, that is are carnelian colored eyes that bring me comfort and release, destruction and climax like her person never could.

       While he tastes every part of me, devours me whole,  it is my name that rolls off his tongue. The serpent, that vicious fool that mocks me with every breath I take and pant into him. I desire him,  the power, and ruins that he can bring when I call his name to strike down the wicked,  and perhaps…. I must ask for the stars one day as well. To see him fail, to see him unable giving me more than already I drained from within my own soul.  Filthy liar, beast from underneath he is. While his body so solid and perfect dances above me, I think I see that want inside the Hell he carries within; it mirrors mine when I claw, bite and scream for him.

       The growls and grunts coming from his lips heat me up, make my blood boil for witnessing that beast of mine have his muscles constrict and spasm, eyes roll back in heat of utter pleasure when one we become. An addiction he has become to me, from his taste to the fires of hell which burned within his eyes, all of it can never be seen in anyone but him. A human  never can tear me apart only to put together what I am now, no sunlight and no touch of softest silk will mend my agony as 'he' is able to lick every wound after sinking his fangs into my skin.

      "S....Seb....AhhH!!Burns..it burns!" I scream out. The fire which was his home becomes my own, pushes me into blissful state that sweeter is than any dessert he ever prepared for me.

       "Ah...Young Master...such ..ah..a sweet, charming...voice." His breath coming out in pants brushes against my neck, makes me tilt my head to the side to offer more for him to feed upon. Oh and he does. The vermilion of deepest shade shifts to vivid magenta, enthrals me within its light for I know that he as well aches, as well burns within the 'heaven' I represent to the demon within. "Sing louder...ha..sing more...for me.."

        Skin against skin me move, echoes of cries and growl become the song that marks us for eternity.  Unlike any other does it make me dance rightly without missing a beat, our frames rocking back and forward so hard that the bed creeks while its headboard crashes against the wall, creating another series of lines and cracks within.

       "...Ma..ster...my sweet...dear Master...show me yourself...your darkness...ha...show me!Come for ME~!" Sebastian in midst of it all becomes one who sets demands with every thrust, every move of those strong hips against mine and for once I bite my tongue for there is nothing I can say to set him back into his place.  And it all snaps before I can say more, our lips meeting once again where I dareth to say how he laps at my soul and my heart while leaving behind his mark that others need to see.

        "H-HA!Hnnnmmm..Sebastian!YES!"And I burn to ashes, am scattered in all direction by the wind before the load growl resurrects me like a phoenix, only that I rise from Hell back to this place.

        "M...Mast..er!"Then the utterance in a tongue I can not understand follows shortly afterwards and even if he never told me meaning of it, I rather keep it that way for some things are better to be cherished in the shape they are given to us.  
  
         Harder, faster and primal. Yet sweet and delicate like two lovers sharing a heartbeat. Bitter-sweet are you demon of mine, the spiciness I always loathed is something I have come to crave now, that alone infuriates me and calms me at the same time...such an odd pair are we, where black and blue able are to create the white peak of pure bliss. 


	4. Liebesträume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel's restless night ends up different than he had thought,  
> where a sweet melody and crash of thunder binds into a dance at nightfall.
> 
> ((I tried really but I forgot that I have no idea how to write  
> about music or which words to use..hah my Enlish is bad :’D…))

  Heavy footsteps, hungry eyes.They followed him everywhere be it in waking life or when night envelops you into its hungry embrace to put a seed of restless dreams deep within you. Ciel was in these four years more than used to those things, still it meant not that they could not touch him, wound him over and over again with their foul touches.

  It was another of such nights where he wished that his eyes never had closed, seeing the shadows dancing beneath his closed eyelids as they approached, once again he was in that cage; like a little bird his heart trembled and sought freedom from this darkness where no sky could be seen.

  “Look at this one! He looks so tiny but those eyes…hahaha I wanna have him as next!” came the vulgar laughter. Only to be joined by many others before a much stronger voice interrupted with, “Not yet!He is to be kept alive a bit longer. I am sure that our master will enjoy making him scream.” and again they laughed, they giggled and made no effort to hide their twisted minds. Just then a hand shot toward him and pulled at the shirt that clung to him from all the sweat, dirt, urine and other body fluids he rather did not think of.

  “Look he is not even fighting it anymore hahaha! Another tug on the material made Ciel bash his face against the iron bars of the cage, again and again. The thumping sound was driving him insane, together with the snickering and sobbing, it all made his head feel dizzy with an anger burning so deep.

  “St..”came the gasp. “Stop…”The pleasing words fell on deaf ears, if not that it then made the male pull harder and faster. “stop..stop…STOP!!!”

  Mismatched eyes flew open, lips parted as his small lungs greedily expanded to fill the void within with precious air. He was sweaty, tired and shook as if he took a shower before walking out in the cold winter night. It always ended like this, in the night he could not hide from them as good as when the sun hung high upon the horizon. He had work, he had responsibility which did not allow him to be distracted by such petty things. How weak he had become once again.

  Shaking his head Ciel tried to sit up, pushing the heavy covers from his frail body only to feel the chilly night air lick at his skin. He shuddered again. Should he call for him, he desperately needed a glass of water to wash down his dry mouth. From all the screaming, he was sure that once again he was quite vocal in his distress, it felt like he didn’t have anything to drink for days. “Ugh…no. I can do that alone as well, why always call for him anyway..” That were words leaving his mouth, but his mind would not hesitate to add the real reason to this, he didn’t want to give Sebastian more reasons to see him as some wounded animal backed into a corner. The demon already had enough ‘material’ to tease him anyway.

  Making up his mind he placed both feet against the warm carpet, making sure that his footsteps were light and not to haste. ‘That damned demon knows already that I am awake, I am sure of it. Just making sure that I call him up…damned sadistic bastard.’ Ciel was not a fool, he knew that his ‘knight’ was nothing like the ones that could be found in fairy tale books; well maybe in some specific he could be. Like the good story of Doctor Faust who just like him sold his soul to the devil, it was hilarious how similar were the sins of men.

  Wrapping fingers around the knob the boy gave a soft push to the door, only to have it release a small screech when he slipped quickly into the hall. “Curses…” In his little distraction while thinking about the servant, he had honestly forgotten to light a candle and bring it with him. It would be pitch black if there was not for the moon and its light, gently breaking through the windows as he passed them, leading his way toward the big staircase. Gripping the handrail the young Earl tiptoed his way down, counting his steps since he knew just how many needed to be done to reach the very end of it. “A good thing that I and Elizabeth used to run up and down here..heh. Always counting them together…’ His face instead of blooming with gentleness of memories so dear, fell, became darker with disgust and anger which arose within his chest. ‘How stupid, there I knew nothing of how the world is. Now instead of stairs I count bodies.’

  When finally the end of stairs was reached, to his left, and then straight forward. All that would take to get himself a glass of water or even milk. That he would have done if suddenly his line of thoughts was cut through by a soft tune vibrating through the mansion. It was not too loud, barely noticeable if the entire estate would not have been silent as it was now. Lulling through the night air echoed a symphony that the young Noble somehow, but not through and through, knew from somewhere.

  ‘ _Who the bloody hell would be playing…a piano at this_ hour?!”came the thoughts the more he listened and leaned toward the source from where the melody came.

  If he had to be honest, there would be perhaps two persons inside the mansion that would possess such a skill, manipulating the keys to create resonance so enchanting that one’s imagination became vivid, bright and filled with visions of places and people in it. Ciel actually stumbled a bit before catching his footing once again, taking a tad bigger steps toward the music room where so often he stood to practice his violin. The one teaching him so very often was one person no, one being whose talents expanded into something akin to infinity.

  “Sebastian…” Mismatched eyes widened a bit at the sight. His loyal ‘dog’ sat behind the big black piano, wearing his normal attire that lacked only the coat and white cotton gloves. The younger male could clearly see the black ink carved into the butler’s skin of his hand. Delicate nimble fingers stretched and continued to caress keys of black and white to come and join into a wondersome waltz. He hated to admit it, but the beauty that this beast possessed only became brighter at moments like these. Long strands of hair, black as raven’s feather framed his sharp features, the visage never wavering from its hold. Eyelids closed like curtains falling down the stage to shield what hidden was behind, all until time it was to perform, everything open to be seen.

  Ciel’s gaze followed those finger, creating with the black fingernails an even bigger contrast to the entire black and white play. They were soft those hands whenever they were touching him, so careful and precise to make no error but still they held a likable mellowness to them.

  “–er? Young Master, I asked if you wish to join me since I can clearly see you standing next to that door. Or did you fall victim to my marvelous performance hm?” A chuckle followed the light tease, Sebastian always knew how to press and work the little imp there.

  The young aristocrat stiffened at the utterance directed at him, mind racing with the one question which made his cheeks be dusted with faint pink. ‘Have I been caught staring at the bloody hands of my servant now?!’ since the demon would not let him off the hook so easily. “Yes, fine. I was wondering from where all this noise is coming. Figures that it was you tch.”

  “Do pardon me if it was my ‘noise’ that woke you up? Or was there some other reason…” The demon took a pause, head tilted to the side a questioning eyebrow as if he knew something. Definitely he had to know.

  Waving a hand the Earl dismissed the inquiry, not wanting to discuss the matter of his little night escapade. To admit that once again the past came haunting him, unsettling him to the point where he almost screamed, cried out for someone to save him. “Does not matter, how come tho that you are in here…and without your gloves on Sebastian? You know that if anyone would see-”

  “They would not. Do not forget that I am simply one hell of a butler. Such little things would never allowed be by me to make me slip~”Sebastian cut the boy off, his hand reaching out, beckoning him closer. “Come young Master, sit and play with me.”

  “Whatever, “With a loud ‘hmph’ the teen sat down on the bench, arms crossed as he glared at the piano not wanting to make eye contact with the devil beside him. “-what now. How do we even play this..”Pressing one key, then another, Ciel randomly allowed his forefinger to touch and brush against the keyboard. There was no need to voice the fact how all of it sounded like a babies cry, no technique and flow to follow at all.

  What made the little babe stop hitting every button there, was a third hand which belonged to his butler, who as well now wore a bit irritated smile. “Please allow me to show and teach you yes? I will play the first few notes and you try to mimic them on your half, alright?”

  Huffing under his breath Ciel shook the butler’s fingers off his hand, giving only a small nod; that made Sebastian give a soft chuckle, his Master would never change. “Then watch closely. “ As soon as that was said, nimble fingers stretched and flexed when first ten notes echoed through the room, leaving a very confused noble behind.

  “I can’t follow this, play them a bit slower not all of us have demonic speed!Again!”This time the teen focused harder on his servant’s movements, only to fail yet again. His somewhat shaky fingers pressed not one but up to two keys at once and so the balance was lost.

  Growing frustrated with it all he demanded “Again!”, that followed up to three more times where a clearly angry human boy was fuming, and a raven demon wore a smile with soft chuckles accompanying it. Ciel did not even know anymore why he so quickly agreed on this, was it the fear of having Sebastian asking him what it really was that woke him up to his ungodly hour, or was he just lured in by the performance he witnessed. “..Again.”came the murmur.

  “My Lord perhaps we should stop it is la-”

“No, I said again Sebastian. This can’t be this hard since you can do it with closed eyes.Again.”

“But I as-”

  “Bloody hell Sebastian this is an or-Ah!”Letting out a small shriek when a pair of strong arms lifted him right off the bank only to place him down again, but this time he felt more as if he were sitting in a chair.A very comfortable chair.”Oh…” That actually moved and spoke!

  “Allow me this, it will be much easier for both of us. Now if you would place-”before the butler could finish his plea, a very high pitched version of his Master’s voice broke him off.”W-What the hell Sebastian!Who allowed you to do such a …to put me here!”Looking down to his left and right, Ciel could see Sebastian’s legs on each side, parted. That meant only one thing, he was indeed sitting between his butler’s legs and by the crown of the Queen, did the noble male know just against what his bottom was pressing against.

  Before he could make an attempt to break free from this hold, to get up and slap the insolent, perverted bastard of a servant; a velvety soft voice whispered into his ear. “Relax. I beg of you, allow me to show you something that will give you a big amount of ..satisfaction.”

“S-Sebastian wh-!

  “Put your hands over mine young Master, allow me to play for you. This passionate melody, as three love-songs without words. The third in A-flat Major is marked Poco allegro, con affetto- ”By now, Ciel could not even make out what the demon was blabbering about. All he did notice was how his palms and fingers were now pressed on top of Sebastian’s own upper part of hands. “ That’s it, good boy. Now shall we… “ The mere sound of that last part made the aristocrat stiffen, combined with the low tone brushing against his earlobe it resulted into a small jerk of his head. “Stop doing that!”

  “Eh, but I have not done anything or even started?”came the somewhat teasing jab of words.

“Move your lips away from my ear!You are breath- Ugh!”

  “Is it making you uncomfortable, me being this close to you. Ah, such a shame that I can not see your expression now…are your cheeks being filled with finest red since I can feel you trembling in my arms…”Sebastian chuckled and gave no room for a reply to the teen, slipping across the keyboard with his fingers so that the first few notes echoed in the empty room if one took away the two so unlikely beings that were yet so alike.

  Ciel was in awe as his eyes fell on their hands, it appeared as if he was the one making the piano sing in such a calming way, giving him the just needed distraction to forget where and what he was; and most importantly- why he had ended up here.

  After first few minutes it became obvious to both then that the always demanding and proud human of the two, became relaxed. His shoulders were no longer tense, back was now resting against the demons chest and the mismatched eyes filled with so much bitterness, closed. There were no words more spoken by either of them, both servant and master taking a little break from the years that filled were by all imaginable threats and wars fought in the past.

  The young males head was now resting against the butler’s chest, having the later one leaning his chin on top of that ashen-blue crown while he played for his young Lord. Sometimes even the ravens could sing beautifully, that at least was what Ciel thought before his eyes shot open as a loud sound of thunder interrupted the peaceful state, making him jolt upwards once again and Sebastian stopped. “Are you doing alright my Lord? It seems that it is not only us performing tonight.”

  “Mh…when did it become like this? Just few moments ago there was not a single cloud on the sky..”Furrowing his eyebrows Ciel then exhaled in a long breath. “This was a different composition than the one you played before, I could somehow recognize the first part but then.. as if the piece changed completely. It was warm..so familiar.”he mumbled.

  Sebastian chuckled, the vibration of that shook the boy that still seated was between his legs, making him lean forward a tad more since it felt so unusual to have the demon close in such position. “That must be because yes, you are quite right. The first part was ‘Franz Liszt’s- Liebesträume No. 3 in A-Flat Major’ , perhaps you recall our study hours where I was talking about him. As for the other part.. well how to explain it. It was you.”

“I Beg you pardon?”

  Tapping a finger against one of the keys, the raven-haired demon then gave an explanation which made his little contractor be painted in deep scarlet red.”I never waws able to put it in words, how your soul would taste or what color, scent and shape it has. But here with now, my Lord, if it were a resonance, music then it would sound like that. Even if I never could capture its brilliance fully, I simply played what I ‘felt’ while having you in my arms tonight. This unique piece was you, a piece of heaven that mine is as much as I am yours.”

  Never before had the Earl hear his lowly servant hear speak with such a tender  
voice, finding it almost hard to believe that there is actually a beast holding him in such a caring embrace, almost that is. Another crash of lightning and thunder shook the ground and the estate, bringing Ciel to jump a bit again and grip Sebastian’s hands tighter, with his head still lowered down.

  It did not hide the state that he was in from the butler tho, the red was reaching up to the tip of his ears and the warmth of his body did rise a bit as well.”Young Master shall we bring you ba-”

  “What about yours?

“What about mine…what do you have in mind master?”

 “How does your soul, or whatever is there in your rotten heart, sound? Like snarling of a beast.. howling of the wind..which is it..” To their both astonishment, the teens fingers slipped between those of the butler’s, making them almost intertwine in a somewhat more intimate measure.

 “Ah.”Sebastian mused, deciding not to tease the human more than he already has, with his eyes settling on the position of their hands. Every pore of the mortal skin could be felt against the demons, every twitch and spasm of muscles becoming his own. “It would be more like…”A crash between dark clouds resonated rolled over the land again before the demon gave his full reply.”- something like that.”

 “Oh. I see…”Ciel felt silent again as if there was something on his mind. His fingers unclenched from Sebastian’s which almost made the said demon take it as a sign to pull away and bring him to bed. That all was thrown away when the boy leaned back against his servants chest, head resting now on the butler’s shoulder. “Again, play it again. I wish to hear how they sound together. Do not question your Master and start Sebastian!”

  If Ciel would turn his head only a bit to the side, he would see the smirk growing on the demon’s lips before it fell into something more softer, more gentler. “It would be my greatest pleasure, my Lord.”

  As the violent storm outside kindled was with a new passion, inside the music room silhouettes of two people could bee seen leaning against each other, with eyes closed and smiles visible to anyone who would try to pry. For now none of the two beings locked in this melodious image would care much anyway.


End file.
